Tell Her
by Perfectly Lonely
Summary: It's Valentines day and Clark has something, or rather someone, on his mind.


**Just a short little story in the spirit of V-day. Enjoy! And please review :) **

* * *

"Okay, I got one for you. How bout blondie over there?"

"Not really my type."

"Fine. What about that girl?"

"Her? Are you kidding?"

Lois rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Common Clark, she's cute, petite and helpless looking. That has your name written all over it. What's wrong with her?"

Clark couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this situation. He had carelessly mentioned Valentines day to Lois, secretly hoping to find out what her plans for the night were. But before he got a chance to ask her, she had gone ahead and asked _him_ what his big plans for the night were. When he told her he didn't have any, she had insisted on setting him up on a hot date. He had respectfully declined her offer, hoping that she would just drop it, but in true Lois Lane fashion she hadn't. Instead of leaving the situation alone, she had looked him dead in the eye and asked him what his reason for not wanting to go out on Valentines day was.

And even though it was not a complicated question, it was a question he just couldn't answer.

Because the reason he didn't want to be set up with another girl was standing right in front of him. So instead of answering her question truthfully, he told her that he would agree to go out with someone as long as he had a choice in the matter. And that was how he had ended up in this situation. Standing idly by, as the women he was desperately in love with tried to set him up on a date. With another woman.

"Seriously Clark, what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she's just not..."

"She's not what?"

_She's not you_. He thought.

"Let me guess, she's not your type?"

"Exactly."

"You know what I think? I think you are way too picky. Every girl I have pointed out to you has been super cute, and you have shot them all down. I mean seriously smallville, would you rather spend the most romantic day of the year all by yourself?"

"Romantic?" He said with a smirk.

"I was under the impression that the great Lois Lane hated Valentines day. Last year you told me you would rather be shot in the face than participate in this 'crapfest.' What changed your mind?"

"Nothing changed. I still hate it all the way to hell and back, but I happen to know that you don't. You're a sucker for that lovey dovey crap. And I also know that a hopeless romantic like yourself would want to have a date on a day like this. Anyway, don't change the subject smallville. Tell me why you are shooting down all of my stellar suggestions. Are you opposed to spending the night with a beautiful girl?"

"Of course not. I'm just not attracted to any of these girls."

"Ahhh. I see. Any of _these_ girls. So there is a girl then? Who's the lucky lady smallville?" she teased as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Lois wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks with her, but she could have sworn she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks when she asked him the question. She felt her stomach drop as she realized what his reaction meant. He only blushed when he was embarrassed about something, which meant that she had been right on the money. There was a girl.

"There isn't anyone Lois, I just don't feel like going out tonight okay. Can we please just drop it?" he asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

She really wanted to know who the girl was that was lucky enough to have Clark Kent's admiration, but she had a feeling he wasn't about to tell her so she decided to let it go.

"Fine then Romeo, but don't come crying to me when you realize that the only action you are going to be getting tonight is from Shelby. And trust me, she is not the best kisser on this side of town. Very slobbery if you know what I mean" she said before heading back to her desk.

As he watched her walk away, he realized that he still hadn't asked her. Before she had decided to whip out her bow and arrow and play cupid, he had planned on to asking her if she wanted to do something with him tonight. If he was going to do it, now would be the time, as she was currently getting ready to leave.

"Hey Lois, I was thinking, why don't we do something tonight? I mean since you hate Valentines day and all. We could go get dinner or something at the least romantic place in town. We can boycott Valentines day together."

"First of all, thank you for assuming that I don't have a date on Valentines day. I do appreciate that. And second of all, you can't just ask a girl last minute to have dinner with you on February 14. Don't get me wrong, I am all for the boycotting, but I already have plans tonight."

Hearing her say she was going out with someone made him feel sick. Like he was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both.

"You have a date?" he said incredulously, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Once again, I appreciate the shock. I know it may be hard for you to believe smallville, but some men actually find me attractive. And when men are attracted to women, they usually ask them out on things called dates."

Hard to believe? If anything it was hard to believe that anyone wouldn't be attracted to her. She was beautiful. It pained him to hear that she didn't think he thought that.

"It's just..you hate Valentines Day. Why would you agree to go out on it? Doesn't that go against everything you believe in?"

"Well it's not ideal that my date happens to fall on V-Day, but who am I to pass up a free dinner?"

"You just passed up my offer for dinner."

"Yeah, because I'm already going to one. Try to keep up Clark. Anyway, I gotta go if I am going to be ready in time for my date with Derek."

He felt another wave of pain shoot through his body at the mention of this guy. Derek. What kind of name was that anyway? Sounded like a jerk. Okay maybe that was an unfair accusation, but at this point anyone who so much as looked at Lois the wrong way was a jerk in his eyes. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want her to be going out on dates with strange men. He wanted her to be with him. Needed her to be with him. He needed her so much it physically hurt.

She grabbed the rest of her belonging and then turned to face him again.

"Before I go, I want to say something. I think you should tell her."

Clark furrowed him brow in confusion as he tried to think of what she was talking about.

"Who?"

"The girl you are so hung up on. Tell her how you feel. What's the worst that can happen? Besides, it's the perfect day to take a chance with your feelings. If by some crazy chance she doesn't feel the same way, you can just blame it on the holiday."

"I told you Lois, there is no girl."

"Like hell there isn't. You're a terrible liar smallville. And even if you weren't, do you really think you can get one by the ol' Lois Lane. Clark, you can't fool me that easily."

Any other time he would have laughed at the irony of the situation. But not now. It hurt too much.

"Here's what you should do. You should go home, put on something that's not plaid, go pick up some pretty flowers, and go tell her."

"It's not that easy Lois."

"What's not easy about telling the truth?"

She hated herself for being such a hypocrite. Preaching to him about telling the truth when she had just blatantly lied to him about having a date. As much as it killed her to think about him with another girl, she couldn't be selfish and have him all to herself. That was why she had made up a story about a date. He obviously had feelings for someone, and he needed to deal with them instead of hiding out with her all night.

"Look Clark, you have nothing to worry about. Whoever the girl is, I am sure she feels the same way. She would be a fool not to. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

_I don't want any girl_, he wanted to scream, _I want you_.

"Thanks Lois," he said sincerely, "I'll keep that in mind."

He gave her a defeated smile before continuing to speak.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then. And hey, have a great time tonight."

"See ya smallville." she said before slowly turning around and walking out of the bullpen.

As he watched her turn the corner it hit him. He couldn't let her go on this date. She was right. He had to tell her. He raced around the corner, just in time to see her step onto the elevator.

"Lois!'

Lois whipped around and saw Clark standing in the doorway. He made his way over to her, and stood in the middle of the elevator doors to keep them from closing.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go on your date Lois."

"Why not? she asked, trying her best to read his expression.

"Because..."

Lois raised her eyebrows at him, and stood there silenty waiting for him to answer.

"Because I don't want you to."

Lois wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but it definitely wasn't that.

"And why is that?"

"Because the thought of another man getting to kiss you goodnight makes me sick to my stomach!" he blurted out.

Lois wasn't sure if she was hearing this right. Because if she was, that would mean that Clark Kent had feelings for her, and surely she want that lucky.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"It means that it's you." He paused stepping closer.

"The girl that I'm crazy about. It's you."

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed before throwing herself towards him and claiming his mouth with hers.

Her sudden movement caugh him completely off guard and he stumbled to the ground, bringing Lois down along wih him.

"Jeez Lois," he said with a smirk, still a little flushed from the kiss, "I know you hate Valentines Day, but that is no reason to resort to violence."

"I got a little over excited there didn't I?"

He laughed as he lifted his hands and gently put them on either side of her face.

"I don't know about that," he said, slowly inching his face closer to hers, "but you did manage to sweep me off my feet"

He hesitated a moment before bringing his face down to meet her lips in another kiss.

When they broke apart she smiled widely at him before saying,

"That was incredibly cheesy smallville, even for you."

"You loved it"

"Did not."

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Out of pity mainly." she said before winking at him and standing up.

"So," he said as he got up, "does this mean you won't be going on your date?"

"It does."

"Thank god"

And with that she was in his arms again, his lips pressed hard against hers, showing her just thankful he was.

Up until now, Lois Lane had though that she hated Valentines Day, but maybe it wasn't actually that bad after all.

Maybe she had just been waiting for someone to come along and change her mind.

Someone like Clark Kent.

"Happy Valentines day Lois" he said, leaning his forhead on hers.

"Happy Valentines day Smallville." she echoed, smiling widely at him.

No, she decided, it wasn't bad at all.


End file.
